


not having you here's got me so bothered, baby

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [13]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Tape, Smut, isak films himself for even while he's away, mentions of phone sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Fra Even<3 04.57shit baby, what the fuckthat wasso gorgeouscan't wait to get home and for you to ride me like thatyou look so good babyshit i came so hard watching thati'm going to sleep now<3AKA: Isak misses Even after he's been gone a while, so he sends him a video to show him just how much he is wanted.





	not having you here's got me so bothered, baby

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this :)

Two weeks was way too long. What killed Isak even more is that he would have to wait another week still until he could be with Even again. He missed having him in their apartment, his morning kisses with a side of eggs, the way he would come and lay on their pillows with dripping wet hair and get them completely soaked. Isak missed his laughter and the way he held him. 

Isak also really missed his dick. All he'd wanted for the last few days was for Even to fuck him. He had called him late in the night, moaning down the phone wanting Even to know how desperate he was for him. Even softly told him all the things he had thought about doing to Isak, he told him how to touch himself and when to do things. 

Tonight Even didn't answer. This made Isak so much more desperate. Isak decided he was going to leave Even a little surprise to get back to, something that hopefully made him want to come home even more. 

Isak dragged one of their chairs to be across from the bed. He shoved the doona and supported it with pillows to hold his phone up at the perfect angle to film himself. It was a lot of effort to position his phone so that he would get the perfect shot of the chair, he wanted to use the back camera for the better quality. It would be worth the effort. 

He tapped the record button and walked away. He stood in front of the camera and palmed at himself through his sweatpants. He groaned and pushed his hips into his hand. He turned around and slowly pulled off his pants, straddling the chair with his back facing the camera. He reached down and grabbed the lube he had left there earlier. 

He poured it over his fingers, spreading it slowly, then arching his back so that he could reach around to his entrance. He ran two fingertips over his hole, pushing more and more each time. After teasing himself for a while he shoved two fingers in straight away, not taking it slow at all. He started fucking himself and groaning. Within a few minutes Isak was moaning and riding his fingers. He kept letting out moans of 'oh fuck' and 'Even baby'. 

He needed more, and started begging for it. He was so out of reality and into what he was doing to himself that he forgot that it was up to him to give himself more. He slipped another finger in, fucking them in hard curving them perfectly into his prostate. He continued these actions a couple times before pulling his fingers out and standing up. 

He walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a dildo. It was one he was pretty sure Even didn't know about. Almost too life-like with a suction cup on the end, so perfect for riding. He attached it to the chair, covering it in lube before straddling the chair like he was before and sinking onto it. 

Isak threw his head back groaning the further he sank down. He finally got to the bottom he was almost shaking. He felt the most full he had in two weeks and it was wonderful. He started circling his hips slowly, working up the pace to be him bouncing on it. He let out little 'uh-uh-uh's' every time he bottomed out. He felt himself getting close so he stopped himself and stood up. He turned back to face the camera and winked.

He walked backwards towards the chair and rested the head of the toy at his hole. He didn't sink down he just sat there letting it stretch slightly until he could calm down slightly and wouldn't come the second he started up again. 

He'd finally calmed down enough and sank down again. This time he was pushing down onto the toy while thrusting up into his hand. He was moving so fast his thighs and back were burning. He yelled out as his orgasm hit, his hips stuttering and hand still jerking himself off at a rapid pace. He felt amazing.

Isak waited for his breath to catch up before walking to his phone and cutting off the video. He didn't watch through it or do anything before sending it straight to Even and then going to shower. 

It wasn't until early next morning that Even got back to him about it. 

**Fra Even <3 **04.57

shit baby, what the fuck

that was

so gorgeous

can't wait to get home and for you to ride me like that

you look so good baby

shit i came so hard watching that

i'm going to sleep now

<3

**Til Even <3 **08.24

I'm glad you liked it baby. 

<3


End file.
